


Pulling Pigtails

by HelloSleepwalkers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is an asshole, Bill is in denial, Bloodplay, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Frottage, Knifeplay, M/M, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, mentions of animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloSleepwalkers/pseuds/HelloSleepwalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill insists on physically hurting the him from another universe, Mabel comes to the conclusion that Bill just doesn't know how to express his feelings for Will. Naturally, this means she needs to lock them in a closet together. It's all for the sake of shipping!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy this is not a representation of a healthy relationship bill is a jerkwad
> 
> just a heads up, you can probably piece the setting together from reading it, but the background for this is some sort of au where bill is living with the pines in a human vessel, working as an employee, and at some point he took dipper and mabel to visit a few other universes. they stumbled across the reverse pines universe, found will, and mabel insisted on rescuing him and taking him home with them. bill was very much against it but mabel refused to leave until she got her way.
> 
> also, if anyone's ooc or any details are off, you can blame it on the fact that this is my first gravity falls fanfiction.

Standing on the top stair in the Mystery Shack, Bill Cipher leaned against the wall wearing a carefully sculpted mask. He took care to keep his expression disinterested, his gaze trained on a stain by his feet. Yet a predatory gleam simmered in the eye not covered by an eyepatch.

Footsteps and the creak of wood, and Bill was fighting to contain his grin. He waited until the distance was just right before looking up and adjusting his mask accordingly. Widened eye, slightly raised eyebrow, as if Bill hadn't been expecting him.

"Why, hello there, William." Bill eyed the alternate version of himself. William was like a carbon copy of him in appearance, but where Bill was yellow, he was blue. They also wore different clothing. While Bill wore dress shirts, vests and slacks, Will wore sweaters and shorts. Past his looks, William was a sorry excuse for a Cipher. 

Currently the blue haired demon was standing there fidgeting, gaze unsubtly flickering from Bill to the stairs and back again. He looked like a child too afraid to pass through a door with a spider on it.

"Bill." William gave a curt nod. Enough to acknowledge, but (hopefully) too little to provoke. He took a breath in, tugged at his blue sweater, courtesy of Mabel, and made to hurry past the other demon. He saw the signs too late. 

A flash of too sharp teeth in a grin seeming too wide for Bill's face, an abrupt outward thrust of his leg, and -

_Down, down, down, he goes._

Bill almost doubled over with laughter as he watched William fall down the stairs, landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom. He only laughed harder when he heard a faint, pathetic whine. Where was the popcorn when Bill needed it?

"What's going on? I heard - oh gosh!" the noise had drawn Shooting Star, it seemed. The girl flew past Bill in a wave of glitter, taking the stairs two at a time. At the bottom she pulled the pathetic demon up gently and fussed over him. 

Really, it was ridiculous how much Shooting Star and Pine Tree babied the other dimensional Cipher. Bill had fallen down the stairs before, and it wasn't even that painful! A broken bone, some scrapes, maybe a concussion, give or take... that was child's play.

"I-I'm fine," William stuttered, gently pushing Mabel's fretting hands aside.

Disgusting. _Disgustingdisgustingdisgusting-_

The reverse Cipher's face was bruised and his legs were shaking. There was blood dripping from his nose and mouth. The sight made Bill's stomach lurch oddly. William shot Bill a scathing, wounded look, turned on his heel, and scurried off.

Shooting Star got to her feet, and with just one look at her Bill could already tell she was furious. It was annoying. It wasn't his fault that William was a weak idiot.

" _BILL CIPHER!_ " Mabel shouted, hands on her hips, "Me and you are going to have a _talk!_ "

Mabel stomped up the stairs. If looks could kill, and Bill wasn't immortal, then he would have been dead. "Don't even try to deny it, mister! You pushed Will, didn't you?"

"Deny it?" Bill smiled. "Oh, I take full credit! That was hilarious, you should have seen his face!" 

Bill conjured a tape from thin air, tossed it up in the air and caught it, and slung his arm around the sweater-clad girl. "Actually, you _can_ see it. What d'ya say, Shooting Star? The going price for seeing the past is your soul! I'll even throw in a free screaming head, just 'cause I like you."

Mabel shrugged his arm off, her glare intensifying."No. You can't just go pushing people down stairs! What if he got seriously hurt?"

Bill sighed. As a creature of fun herself, he had hoped Shooting Star would be more reasonable about matters of entertainment. Her sense of caring for others really ruined it sometimes. "William is a demon as well. He's perfectly capable of healing himself. Besides, it's only damage to his human vessel."

"That's not the point. Why can't you just leave him alone?"

Leave Will alone? As if! How would Bill entertain himself then? He already wasn't allowed to hurt Pine Tree anymore. Humans were so greedy, yeesh. "Seems your faulty human memory has forgotten that I was never in favor of allowing him to live in this dimension with us."

"He was being hurt and enslaved by those weird, awful versions of me and Dipper! We had to get him out of there."

"It wasn't our problem. You can't save everyone, Shooting Star."

" I- ugh! What did Will ever do to you, huh?"

"He _existed._ " Bill narrowed his eye.

For a moment, Mabel seemed speechless. Her mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. Bill hoped she stayed that way, because no matter how much he liked Shooting Star, he was not in the mood to be lectured.

"How can you say stuff like that?" Mabel finally whispered, deflating. "Will is my friend. And even though you're being a big dumb-dumb right now, so are you. I just want you guys to get along. I mean, you may be different but you're still two versions of the same person! It can't be that hard. It's like you're obsessed with hurting him -" Shooting Star suddenly cut herself off, eyes widening in some silent realization.

The girl clapped both hands over her mouth, muffling a sudden squeal. Bill resigned himself to never understanding Shooting Star's strange mood changes.

"Ohmygod, you're pulling Will's pigtails!" 

Bill stared. Of all the odd things that Shooting Star had ever said, that was one of the strangest. "William doesn't wear his hair in pigtails."

"No, silly, it's just a phrase. It means you're bullying him because you like him."

Again, Bill felt that lurch in his stomach from earlier. He ignored it. "I wasn't aware pushing someone down the stairs was a human mating signal. You're confusing things."

"Admit it! You liiiike him." Mabel grinned widely.

"I don't. Now if you'll excuse me, Shooting Star, I have more important things to do than be matchmade with _myself_ by a teenage girl."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" the girl called after him.

Bill twitched.

_Damn it._

Δ

Will hissed as Mabel dabbed at his growing collection of scrapes with antiseptic. Whatever she had said to Bill earlier, it seemed like it had only aggravated him further.

Will had been tripped, shoved and generally abused even more than usual that day. He had endured far worse from the Gleefuls, of course, but it was wearing on him. It was hard working at the Shack with Bill around. He had almost started crying in front of customers one time, when he was sitting behind the counter and Bill slid a dead bird into his lap.

Although he had healed the majority of his injuries, especially the ones from the stair incident, Will had opted not to waste energy on the small scrapes and bruises. Plus, he liked Shooting Star's bandaids. They were brightly colored and had cute animals on them.

"Shooting Star?" Will finally ventured. "What were you and Bill talking about earlier?" 

"Oh, just..." Mabel paused in her ministrations to fidget with her hair, refusing to meet his eye, "stuff."

"Stuff?" Will pressed, before his eye widened and he flailed, "A-ah, it's okay if you don't want to tell me! I shouldn't have pried, I'm sorry!"

"Nono, it's okay. Actually, Will, I have a surprise for you."

A smile immediately lit up Will's face. Shooting Star's surprises were the best.

Mabel finished treating the demon's injuries, putting bright bandaids all over his knees, elbows. hands and face. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a strip of cloth. "I need to blindfold you, if that's okay?"

Will nodded. He trusted Mabel, even if the thought of being unable to see made him feel vulnerable. The brunette pulled the cloth over the demon's eye and fumbled to tie a knot at the back of his head. Then, she took his hand and guided him off the bathroom stool. 

They began walking, but Will couldn't tell where. Soon he heard the creak of a door opening, and Shooting Star led him through it until he was touching a wall. It felt like he was in... a closet?

"Okay, stay here. Dipper?" The girl called, letting go of Will's wrist.

"Coming, Mabes!" Dipper's distant voice answered back. Will strained his ears and heard footsteps coming closer, as well as grumbling.

"Shooting Star, If this has anything to do with your theory about Will and I... oh. This is a trap, isn't it?"

Underneath the blindfold, Will's eye widened. That was Bill's voice, right outside the closet. "Sh-Shooting Star? What's going on?"

"Sorry, guys!" Mabel shouted.

A weight crashed into Will.

Δ

Before Bill could even take his blindfold off, two hands were shoving him forward. It caught him off guard and he stumbled. Bill crashed into something warm and alive, and both he and the other went tumbling down. The blond heard a loud yelp that had definitely not come from him.

He heard the slam of the door shutting, and whatever light Bill could see through his blindfold diminished. He sat up and untied the damned thing but still couldn't see through the darkness. He called on his magic to make a flame appear in his hand.

Nothing happened.

Bill reached up and tried the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. Judging by the weight against it and the lack of light at the bottom, it had been barricaded. He reached up and banged on the door. "Let me out. What did you do to my magic?"

A soft hiss from underneath him, and Bill felt hands shoving at his chest. "Get off me."

He was sitting on William, Bill realized. He scrunched his face up and complied, scrambling backwards until his back hit the side wall of the closet. It was cramped.

"Nope!" Mabel's voice sang, muffled through the door. "I'm not letting you two out until you tell Will how you feel, Bill. I even had Dip-dop work his nerd powers so you can't use magic in there. And Bill, if you touch a single hair on Will's head, I'm locking you in there for a _week!_ "

"Shooting Star, please," The blue haired demon spoke before Bill could, his voice trembling, "Don't do this."

There was a hesitant pause before Mabel spoke again. Her voice was smaller. "I'm really sorry, Will. Just trust me, okay? When all this is over you'll be thanking me."

"B-Bill..." William's voice was meek, "can't you just tell me whatever it is? Neither of us want to be here, so-"

Locking him in a closet with William was one thing, and Bill may have even found it funny, especially since Shooting Star was taking after him by lying and tricking them. But restricting their magic? Bill was going to make her pay.

"She is delusional," Bill hissed loudly enough for Mabel to hear. "I have nothing to say, except that when I get out of here, you're going to have weeks of nightmares, Shooting Star."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, big scary mister demon. I'll be coming to check on you in an hour or two. You better have kissed and made up by then."

Bill heard Pine Tree's voice then, hesitant and nervous, "Uh, guys? Look, for the record, I didn't want to do this. But she bribed me! An entire two weeks of no sleepovers. So, uh, just keep that in mind before you try to murder me. Okay bye." 

The sound of footsteps hurrying away. Then, they were alone.

Fury bubbled up in Bill, sharp and hot and biting. If he was in his natural form, he would be bright red, his voice deep and distorted.

Bill's vision had begun adjusting to the darkness, enough for him to make out William's form as well as the magic binding runes on the walls and floor. He turned his glare on the other demon. "This is all your fault."

" _My_ fault?" William was incredulous, "You're the one who refused to say what Shooting Star wanted before it was too late. Now we're s-stuck in here for hours."

Bill shrugged. He was a good liar, but he suspected Shooting Star would have seen right through it if he had professed his undying love for William the moment she locked them in there. She wanted the genuine, real deal. Which wasn't possible, because he did _not_ have feelings for William.

Bill began rummaging in his pockets in the off hopes that he might find something to help him get out. He stuck random things in his pockets all the time, who knew what was in there! Pockets were such an ingenious human invention, although demons were clearly superior because they could pull what they wanted out of thin air.

Bill's fingers brushed the handle of something, and his eye widened. A manic grin slowly stretched from ear to ear. He may not be able to escape, but he sure could make these hours fun. He withdrew the handle, the handle of a flick knife, and flipped it open. He eyed Will.

Their eyes had adjusted completely to the dark by then. Will took one look at the grinning demon and paled. "You- you wouldn't. Shooting Star said-"

"I don't care." Bill's voice was soft. He made a 'come hither' gesture with the knife. "C'mere, William."

Will's eye hardened. His body was shaking, but his voice was firm. "No."

Will pounced.

It caught Bill off guard when the weight of the demon's body hit him. He slid down the wall until his head was on the floor. The blond barely even managed to struggle before his wrists were pinned under Will's arm and the knife was wrestled away.

Despite the position, Bill only continued to grin. _This_ was unexpected. This was _fun._

Will's free hand made its way around Bills throat, squeezing enough for the blond to feel a thrill, but still be able to breathe.

"Looks like someone grew a spine."

"Shut up, Cipher. I'm sick of you doing this!" with how weakly Will was holding him there, and how his hands were shaking, Bill easily could have thrown him off. He chose not to, instead letting things play out for his own amusement.

"Are you going to do something with that knife?" Bill suggested. He had pushed William to the breaking point, now how far would his alternate go?

Will froze. The arm he was using to pin Bill's wrists was holding the knife. Bill could feel it tense, feel the other demon's hand clench around the handle. Clearly, Will hadn't thought of that.

"Are you going to mark me up?" Bill purred. "Like the Gleefuls did to you?"

Will flinched, his trembling intensifying. Tears started to drip down his cheeks. "I-I-I'm not like t-them." 

Bill felt a tear hit his cheek and he tensed up, eye widening once again in realization. _He's cute when he's crying._ Bill shifted uneasily. Maybe Shooting Star hadn't been entirely wrong. Romance was a sham, but maybe... the urges that came with being in a human vessel for such a long time were hitting him. 

If he indulged those urges, Bill realized, he could both get Shooting Star off his back and get the ridiculous reproductive needs out of his system. Then, he could continue tormenting William normally. Bill wouldn't have to deal with those odd moments where he was transfixed by the other demon's ass anymore.

With that in mind, Bill freed his pinned hands and reached up to cup Will's face. He pulled the blue haired demon's head closer, leaned up, and licked his tears. Will was frozen, visible eye wide as a saucer and his hand no longer even squeezing Bill's throat.

Bill followed the track of tears upwards until he reached Will's eye, then pressed a kiss to the corner of it. The demon's breath hitched.

Bill brushed his thumb across Will's jaw in a mockery of a gentle caress, before letting go. He reached down to his own vest and shirt and began to unbutton them. Will's eye was drawn to the movement like a magnet, following down with each tantalizing hint of tan skin revealed.

Will licked his dry lips and whispered, "Wh-what are you...?"

Bill pressed his thumb to Will's lips. "Shh."

With his shirt now open, Bill caught Will's wrist and brought the knife-wielding hand to his torso.

"Do it," Bill cooed. "Carve your name into my skin. Mark me. Make me yours."

Will shivered. He seemed to be trying to look away, but his gaze was drawn to Bill like bees to honey. The blond watched his throat bob as he swallowed hard. "I- I don't..."

"I want it. I want you."

That was all it took before Will finally pressed the knife to his counterpart's skin, hard. Bill shuddered and let go of the other demon's wrist. He reached his arms over his head and crossed his wrists, letting Will think he was in control.

The first gash was a horizontal line across Bill's chest. It was sharp and sweet and it _hurt_. Blood welled up quickly.

Will wasted no time in making another, a diagonal one linked to the corner of the first. Adrenaline sang through Bill's veins, hot, heady, _good_. Will was cutting deeper now, gaining confidence. If Bill didn't heal the cuts, they would scar.

Another cut, opposite to the second. Bill caught on and smirked. William was drawing a triangle. Despite his shaking hands, the lines were surprisingly even.

Will paused to swipe his finger across the cuts, gathering up the blood. The touch burned, and it had Bill squirming and gasping. Heat was pooling in his stomach. He was half-hard already.

Then Will sucked his bloodied finger into his mouth, and Bill twitched. Will looked good like that, eye half-lidded and blown wide, cheeks flushed and his tongue lapping at his finger. Will sighed, clearly enjoying the taste of the blood. No matter how pitiful he could be, the alternate was still a demon. 

Will pressed the knife to the blond's skin again and continued his work, adding an eye to the triangle. He cut slowly this time, dragging out Bill's pain.

Bill _loved_ it.

The pain only worsened as Bill began to sweat and the salt dripped into his cuts. On a particularly agonizing drag of the knife, the slit to the eye, the blond bucked. With nowhere to go but up, he arched into the cut and threw his head back. "Fff- ffuh...!" 

The moan came out as a hoarse gasp. Bill's mouth felt so dry. The blade paused, resting against his skin but not continuing. The one-eyed triangle was complete, he noticed hazily. His stomach dropped with disappointment.

Bill glanced up to meet Will's gaze, just as the blue haired demon lifted the knife to his lips and licked.

Bill uttered a strangled groan.

Will paused and looked at him with honest-to-gods _concern_ , and Bill would have laughed if he wasn't so far gone. "Did I... go too far?"

"Did I say you could stop?" Bill countered breathlessly. He was sure William could feel how hard he was through his pants. The other demon was straddling his hips, after all. The blond's eye darted down, and he grinned. Judging by the outline through his shorts, Will was just as hard.

Will didn't answer, just pressed the blood-slicked blade to unmarred skin just below the triangle and began cutting once more. Bill sighed out. He lifted one of his arms and settled his hand on Will's hip, caressing it softly.

The movements of the knife were short and quick this time. After the first few short lines, Bill caught on. The other demon was writing runes. W... i... _It's his name,_ Bill thought, delight rushing through him. _He took my suggestion._

"You're weird," Will's voice shook. A vivid blush stained his cheeks. "How can you be t-turned on by this?"

Bill smiled up at him, greatly amused, and moved his hand from a bony hip to the front of Will's shorts. He squeezed. "I could say the same to you."

Will's hand stilled and a whine escaped him. Probably unintentionally, the alternate thrust against Bill's hand.

How _precious!_

"I-it's not because of t-this!" Will protested. What a liar. Bill had _seen_ how he licked his fingers and the knife. Will ducked his head. "It's just- you're making all these cute noises, and you look like you're being..."

The dream demon trailed off, looking like he was about to keel over from embarrassment.

"Like I'm being?"

When Will spoke again, it was barely even a whisper. His blush had spread from his cheeks to his neck and ears. "F-fucked..."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Bill beamed. "You wanna fuck me? There's no lube around, but you could take me dry. Or maybe you could use my blood..."

Will actually _twitched_ at that, Bill felt it under his still cupped hand. He snickered, and Will shot him a half-hearted glare.

In retaliation, the knife dug into Bill again, finishing the runes of Will's first name. The blond looked down at himself and sighed. It was all going to scar so nicely. Although he appreciated the neat work, Bill wondered how much he could do to William before his hand was no longer steady.

With a grin, Bill moved his hand back to Will's hip and tightened his hold. Then, he rolled his hips against Will's ass.

The knife hesitated on the 'i' in Cipher. Will shivered but continued quickly.

Bill slid his hand up and under Will's sweater, caressing the soft and smooth skin of his side and stomach, which jumped under his touch. The hand slid higher and higher.

Will rushed over the last few runes. On the 'r', Bill dragged his thumb over a nipple. Will jolted, and the knife dug in deeper than intended. The agony left Bill panting and chuckling.

The moment he was finished, Will threw the knife somewhere off to the side to lay forgotten. Bill wrapped his arms around his reverse's neck, dragging him down. Will straightened his legs, and then he was laying on top of Bill rather than straddling him. 

"That was my favorite sweater," Will muttered as Bill's blood stained it.

Bill ignored him in favor of wrapping his legs around the backs of Will's and kissing him soundly. The blond's fingers raked through the soft black undercut underneath his blue hair. Will's lips were warm and chapped from nervous biting. Bill sighed contentedly at the touch. _Humans sure did go somewhere right with this whole 'kissing' thing._

Bill licked at Will's lips and was pleased when he tasted his own blood. He trailed his hands back down, past his shoulders and lower back before settling where he wanted them.

Will squeaked when Bill squeezed his ass. The blond took the opportunity to hungrily lick into his mouth.

Every move WIll made had Bill shuddering as the fabric of his sweater scratched against his still open wounds. Using his grip on Will's ass he pulled the other demon's hips down against his, rocking up at the same time. Both of them cried out at the raw pleasure that ensued. Will caught on quickly and began rolling his hips again and again until they had a rhythm going. Their kissing devolved into panting against each other's mouths.

Every inch of Bill hummed with pleasure. The friction between their clothed cocks was almost unbearable, but he couldn't stop, everything was hot and hazy and sweet. Bill was losing his mind. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to consume Will like the pleasure was consuming him.

And fuck, the _noises_ Will was making.

It hadn't even been that long since they started grinding, but after all that time he spent letting Will cut him, Bill was close. He was so close, he could feel something tightening behind his navel, but he needed a push off the edge.

"Bite me," he breathed against Will's lips, before tipping his chin up to expose his neck.

Will leaned down and did. His teeth sank into Bill's neck tentatively at first, then roughly. For a moment, all the blond could hear in his mind was a loop of _sogoodsogoodsogood_ and Will's name. With a final moan and thrust of his hips, Bill came.

And then he was riding a wave of euphoria as his body twitched and shuddered. A few moments later and Bill slumped bonelessly into the floor. Will hovered above him, propped up by his elbows, and continued to rut against Bill's thigh.

Languidly, Bill reached a hand up and trailed a finger from the curve of Will's jaw to the underside of his chin. His darkened eye met Will's and he whispered, "Come for me."

With a broken gasp, Will obeyed. His hips stuttered before going still, and his breath puffed out against Bill's ear as he whimpered, "Bill."

If he wasn't already spent, Bill's cock would have twitched at that.

Will collapsed on top of Bill, but the blond didn't mind. The weight was comforting. The dream demon sighed and wrapped his arms around the other. Whether he liked Will or not, Bill felt the urge to cling to the nearest person.

Will nuzzled against his neck. "I feel gross..."

Bill snorted. They had come in their pants, it was no wonder either of them felt gross. He was too tired and fucked-out to care, though. Bill pulled Will's face closer and kissed him lazily.

Just then, they both heard a voice coming closer and closer, as well as the sound of shifting furniture. "Lousy kids these days, putting chairs in front of closets. Dipper better not be hiding a Gremloblin in there."

Bill and Will froze and exchanged panicked looks, but it was too late.

The door opened to reveal Stan Pines. The man took one look at the demons, paused, and slowly closed the door again.

Stan muttered, "Where the hell's that memory gun when I need it?"


End file.
